


S.N.O.G. C.A.M.P.

by Sylvia__z



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Humor, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia__z/pseuds/Sylvia__z
Summary: The Society of Nutters Obsessed with Ginny goes on a summer camp! There they compete on all sorts of crazy quests and the winners get to spend the rest of the summer with Ginny. Who will win this amazing prize? And will a sudden revelation change all their plans?
Kudos: 5





	S.N.O.G. C.A.M.P.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Society for Nutters Obsessed with Ginny](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/685552) by Potter47. 



> Second place on the Fanatical Fics writing competition June 2020

Harry cleared his throat. Tears of joy came to his eyes. This was the last S.N.O.G. meeting of the year. And what a year had it been. He looked at each one of his nine friends who were still part of the society and couldn’t help but feel extreme pride for them. They were all ready, every single one of them. They were ready to fight for Ginny Weasley!

“Hello my friends!” he exclaimed

“We’re not your friends, Potter.” Malfoy hissed. Harry ignored him.

“As you all know”, he continued as if no one had interrupted, “this is the last meeting of the year of our little Society for Nutters Obsessed with Ginny. I understand this is going to be a difficult summer for all of you. Away from our beloved Ginny and without our support meetings, the struggle will be real. This is why Colin and I decided to”, he paused for dramatic effect, “ create S.N.O.G. C.A.M.P!”

Something was wrong. No one was cheering or clapping. They were just looking at him. Harry couldn’t tell why they wouldn’t get excited over the idea.

“That came out wrong.” Colin stepped in, “We decided to get you all guys to America, where the Society of Nutters Obsessed with Ginny Challenges All Master Players.”

“Or S.N.O.G C.A.M.P for short!” cried Harry.

“Harry we talked about this, we can’t call it snog camp.” Said Colin firmly.

“Anyway”, Harry ignored him once more, “the point is we are all going to a camp in America for a month.”

“I don’t want to go to your stupid camp Potter.”Malfoy rolled his eyes.

“Then you will not compete for the chance to spend the rest of the summer holidays in the Burrow.”

Excited whispers followed Harry’s last statement. He looked at everyone's shocking face and smiled. Not even Malfoy could resist the opportunity to spend two whole months in the same house with Ginny Weasley.

“Now that I have everyone’s attention”, he sided eyed Malfoy, “here’s how it’s going to go. There are ten of us, the ten master players. We will be sorted into two groups of five and compete for a month on quests that have to do with our person of interest: Ginny Weasley. At the end of the month, the winning team will be awarded a stay at the Burrow until September the 1st.”

Harry took a look at the group of teenagers in front of him. They were holding their breaths, practically begging for more information.

“Of course, I don’t need to point out how important that prize is to our goal to make Ginny fall in love with us. The winning team will have a major advantage during next year since they will have much more time to spy on Ginny that the losing team. And now I think it is time to introduce our referee: Michael Corner!”

Colin untied Michael from the corner where he was sitting on and off since their very first meeting. He looked moody, like for some reason he didn’t want to be here.

“Everybody, you know Michael. He is our idol, the only wizard that supposedly got over Ginny. And that’s why he is the most objective of all. He is going to determine who wins and who loses.” Harry smiled at him but only got a grunt as an answer.

“Just so you all know, I think what you’re doing is creepy and weird.”, said Michael, “But Potter promised to pay me 50 galleons if I do this.”

“Watch your mouth Michael or we can leave you in the corner for the entire summer,” Colin warned him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later they all arrived in America. Harry was very excited to show them the camp. It was divided into two parts, one for each team. Each part was equipped with three magically enlarged tents, one for the contestants to sleep, one that would be used as a kitchen, and one that would serve as their bathroom. Of course, there was a seventh tent for Michael, but that was just a normal Muggle tent.

“Welcome everyone! I hope you like what you see. Colin and I put so much work into S.N.O.G. C.A.M.P. and we hope that no matter the results, we will all enjoy our stay. Now, let’s split into two groups.”

Harry gave Colin the sign and the younger boy brought a big red box with a small opening on the top. They instructed everyone to write their name on a piece of parchment and place it in the box. When they were all done, Michael started pulling names by chance.

In the end, they were divided into two opposing teams: the “Ginny addicts”, consisting of Harry Potter, Justin Finch- Fletchley, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini and Terry Boot, and the “Ginny enthusiasts”, consisting of Colin and Dennis Creevey, Greg Goyle, Draco Malfoy, and Ernie MacMillan.

“Alright, these are the groups I guess.” Michael muttered, “Interesting choice of names. Anyway, the games start tomorrow so, please leave me alone for now.” he said and disappeared into his tent.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day all the contestants were thrilled. Michael somehow seemed even more grumpy than the day before.

“I might have to threaten him again”, Harry thought to himself but decided to say nothing for now. Unlike his useless referee, he didn’t want to ruin everybody’s first day at the camp.

“Good morning, everyone.” Michael sighed reading off a parchment Harry had handed him, “This is your first task. By the end of the day, each team has to bring me one…” he paused and turned to Harry, “Potter, that can’t be right. Here it says “rock”.”

“Exactly!” Harry exclaimed happily, “Each team has to bring a rock that looks like Ginny. The best rock wins!”

“And I have to choose which rock looks more like Ginny?” Michael seemed confused.

“Easy, right?” Harry asked.

“Uhm, ok. Well, teams, the time starts NOW!”

What happened next was frantic. Everyone started running around with their eyes on the ground, trying to prevent members of the opposite team to catch any rock, whether it looked like Ginny or not.

Malfoy punched Zabini every time he got even close to a face-shaped rock, Goyle stepped on Neville's fingers to prevent him from grabbing a small stone, and Colin and Dennis Creevey fought for a few hours before they realized they were on the same team.

Twelve hours later, as the sun went down Harry Potter and Colin Creevey both brought Michael Corner two perfect rocks. Two rocks that resembled Ginny Weasley as no other rock ever did.

“I don’t see it,” Michael muttered. “How is this supposed to look like Ginny?”

“Well, it has a tone of red, that is her hair. And the little bump on the other side is her perfect little nose. And that spot right here is her eye. Come on! It’s very clear.” Colin yelled.

Harry didn’t want to admit it, but it was indeed very clear. His team's rock was good, it even had little spots that looked like Ginny’s freckles, but it didn’t have even one little red place, and the bump that they thought looked like her chin was slightly more pointed than it should be.

Michael examined the two rocks. After what it seemed like an eternity he declared that Colin’s was the winning rock. The “Ginny enthusiasts” cheered and clapped, while the “Ginny addicts” sighed, as they lost their first match.

As the days passed it became clear that the two groups were equally obsessed with Ginny. The “Ginny addicts” crafted a much better ice statue of Ginny, while the “Ginny enthusiasts” managed to perfectly recreate all Ginny’s favorite meals. In the singing composing contests the “Ginny enthusiasts” had a head start since everyone knew what a great musician Goyle is. But the “Ginny addicts” tied up with their amazing Pigwidgeon look-alike statue made of leaves.

Finally, the last day arrived. The two teams were tied up. Whoever won today would spend the rest of the summer in the Burrow. Everyone was tense and anxious. Blaise Zabini was repeating to himself the five elements that create Ginny Weasley, Neville was hugging a tiny picture of her, Colin and Denis Creevey were holding each other. Even Michael Corner seemed anxious to find out who would be the final winner.

“Gather round, everyone!” he shouted, “This is the final match. The winner takes it all. The loser will go home and stay away from Ginny for two more months.”

The boys were holding their breaths.

“The winner will be determined by a Ginny quiz that I designed myself. I know I am as creepy as all of you guys now, but I had a lot of free time in my Muggle tent.” He continued. “The teams will sit across from me. I will pose a question if someone from the team thinks he knows the answer, he sends red sparkles with his wand. If the answer is correct his team wins a point, but if it’s wrong then the other team gets a chance to answer the question. Is it all clear?”

Everyone nodded, too nervous to even form actual words. Harry took a deep breath. He got this. He had spent so much more time with Ginny than anyone else. His team had to win this one!

“Ok, first question. What is Ginny’s middle name?”

Terry Boot sent sparkles in the air immediately. Michael Corner turned to him.

“It’s Ginevra!” he exclaimed.

“Wrong answer.” Shouted Michael, “Ginny enthusiasts can you answer my question correctly?”

“It’s obviously Virginia,” said Malfoy with a smirk.

“Correct!” shouted Michael.

As the quiz went on the questions became harder. Harry couldn’t remember Ginny’s favorite toothpaste but answered all the questions about her first birthday present, her favorite place to cut her toenails, and which gnome she preferred and why. In the end, the two teams were tied up once more.

Harry looked at his teammates. He wanted nothing more than to give them the chance to spend their entire holidays with Ginny. He had to do this. He had to answer the next question, the final question, right. It was up to him now!

Suddenly a person appeared in front of the teams! And not just a person. The most beautiful, amazing, marvelous person of all. Ginny Weasley herself. Goyle screamed, Justin fell off his chair and little Dennis fainted.

“What the hell is this?” Ginny yelled. “Harry, my brother told me I’d find you here. What is going on?”

“Ginny, listen. We are tied up, the team that answers this question will get to spend the next two months at the Burrow with you!” Harry tried to explain.

“What? Why?” Ginny seemed confused.

“Because we are all obsessed with you. And we thought, if you spent time with us you might fall for one of us too.” He continued shyly.

“That’s never going to happen!” she shouted angrily.

Her face softened a little when she looked around to see ten disappointed faces, a couple of them had tears in their eyes.

“I mean”, she continued calmly, “It’s never going to happen because I’m gay.”

Everyone gasped! Harry’s eyes widened in shock.

“What?”

“Yes, Harry, I’m gay. I came out to you last summer, remember?” she said.

“Oh” Harry tried so hard to remember, but all that was coming to him was pictures of her shiny hair and beautiful eyes. A few minutes later he managed to retract a memory of her saying something about a crush and Luna Lovegood.

“Wait, Weasley” Malfoy hissed, “How did you date Corner if you’re a lesbian?”

“Actually, guys. I am gay too. I just hadn’t come out to my parents and Ginny offered to be my fake girlfriend until I was ready to tell them.” Michael confessed.

Everyone sighed in disappointment and embarrassment. They returned to their tents defeated and certain that they would never get Ginny Weasley to fall in love with them.

~~~~~~~~

The next day, the wizards left America, leaving behind nothing but memories and a certain Ravenclaw tied up in the corner.


End file.
